Crimes of the Hot
"Crimes of the Hot" is the sixty-second episode of Futurama, guest starring the voice of Al Gore. Synopsis As Earth is unable to counter its rising temperature through its usual method (the dropping of a giant ice cube into the ocean), Gore leads an emergency conference in Kyoto, Japan, where Professor Farnsworth claims responsibility for the crisis. It seems love detoured him from observing proper emission standards on his prototype robot and that could necessitate the destruction of all its "descendants." That includes Bender, who resigns himself to going to a mandatory party for all robots on the remote Galapagos given by Richard Nixon's head (even though Bender knows the 'party' is only a plan to destroy all robots.) Plot Act I A heat wave is striking Earth. The Planet Express crew try to take a dip in the pool with instant water, but Nibbler drinks it all. He belches chlorine gas which knocks out the organics and rusts Bender. Wanting to learn more, they watch an old video on global warming which explains that the mid 21st century government simply dropped ice in the ocean, but over time it took bigger chunks. Richard M. Nixon sends the crew to gather ice from Halley's comet but it is empty. Global warming soon heats up the Earth so much that the ice caps have flooded. Randy created his own Noah's Ark, but his companion criticizes him for putting only same sex animals in it. At the same time, Bender, noticing the turtles' migration to Holland, travels there to rescue one. He confides in his friends that he and the turtle share something: they can't get up if knocked on their backs. A robot hover truck announces that all scientists are called to Kyoto to discuss how to deal with the situation. The host, Al Gore, offers a bag of moon sapphires to the scientist who can solve the crisis, intriguing the dark wizard attending the conference. Wernstrom uses a giant mirror to reflect half of the sun's ray but a stray asteroid alters its angle and the ray incinerates everything in its path. When it's Farnsworth's turn, he uses a memory ray to explain to everyone that the robots that consume alcohol and burp pollution he built for Mom's Friendly Robot Company years ago were the problem. The scientists determine that to save the Earth, they need to destroy all robots. Nixon gathers all the robots on the Galápagos Islands for a "party", but despite the obviousness that it's a trap, Bender is willing to go. However, he accidentally lets slip that Nixon is going to destroy all robots, causing a panic. Nixon heads for space, meeting with Wernstrom, to prepare for the robots' destruction. Wernstrom had modified his mirror into an electromagnetic pulse array to permanently shut down all the robots. In return, Wernstrom is given the Headless Body of Spiro Agnew. Luckily, the Professor arrives to announce that he has come up with a plan to cool the Earth and save the robots at the same time. He instructs them all to vent their exhaust ports in the same direction, pushing the Earth further from the sun. However, Bender is knocked on his back and can't get up to help. Using his pet turtle's example, he gets up, lets out a huge exhaust and pushes the Earth out of the vicinity of the EMP device. Farnsworth is given the Polluting Medal of Pollution from Nixon. Now that there is an extra week on Earth, Nixon declares it "Robot Party Week". But as they begin partying, the robots emit fumes that choke everyone else. Ongoing Themes Injury, Dismemberment, Death * The entire human crew is poisoned and Bender's body is corroded by a cloud of chlorine gas belched by Nibbler. * Countless Mr. Sunbeams are beaten to death by gangs of greenhouse gases. * Bender returns from Holland with wooden foot cups. * The entire crew work together to knock bender onto his back so they can mock him. * Wernstrom's sunshade-as-death-ray incinerates at least one person and possibly numerous others. * In flashback, C-3PO is crushed to death by Farnsworth's machine press. * In flashback, Mom repeatedly bangs Farnsworth's head on her desk and slaps him around. * Crushinator dances very roughly with Bender, against his will. * Many robots are injured in the panic and prolonged fistfight that follow the news of Nixon's plan to destroy them all. * The entire human crew is poisoned again at the end of the episode, but this time by the exhaust from all the robots at the party. Doppelgängers * Bender serves as the company film projector. * Al Gore is introduced as the inventor of the environment. * Rather than allow Bender to attend Nixon's extermination "party", Fry suggests that they put bananas on top of Bender and tell everyone that he is a bowl. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Bender Episodes